House and Home
by Greyowl23
Summary: Callie and Jude Jacob came to live with the Fosters when they were six and three. Callie tries to watch out for her little brother, while trying to learn to love the family that she has been placed with. Hopefully Callie can learn to trust Stef, Lena, and their kids with her problems and the feelings that she is experiencing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is starting out with Callie and Brandon: 6; Jesus and Mariana: 5 and Jude: 3. Instead of Callie and Jude's mom dying when they were 10 and 7, their mom died when Callie was 6 and Jude was 3. The Jacob children have recently joined the Foster family and Jesus and Mariana were adopted 3 months before the story takes place. Enjoy!**

"Mama! Mama!" Six year-old Callie Jacob screamed, tossing and turning in her bed. Her hair was matted to her forehead, and her blankets were kicked off her bed.

This was que for Stef and Lena Adams Foster, who ran into Callie and recently adopted Mariana's room. They went over to Callie's bed and Stef sat on the edge of the bed.

"Callie, sweetheart," Stef cooed, moving the hair from Callie's forehead. "Callie, calm down , love."

After a minute of Stef and Lena repeating those soothing words, the young girl calmed down and looked at the two women.

"I want my Mama," The upset six year-old stated. Her face was full of pain and she hated the fact that she was sleeping in a house she barely knew. A now calm Callie, realized that her mom wasn't there. She now said with a straight face," Good night. Sorry." Callie turned away from her foster parents and crossed her arms.

"Callie," Lena said," you know you can lay in our bed if you want. Mariana does that when she has a bad dream." Callie continued to ignore the two women and face towards the wall. "Okay, well if you need anything, Callie, just let us know."

Callie Quinn Jacob had nothing against the foster parents. They were actually really nice. But this girl had almost all of her world stripped from her. The only person she had left was her three year-old brother Jude Jacob. Her mom was dead, her dad thrown in jail, and her young brother too young to understand exactly what happened. No one in this world understood how Callie felt. The only person who could ever understand was her Mama.

Callie now tugged herself back to reality, and grabbed a hair tie from a nightstand. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and curled up in fetal position. The exhausted and upset girl silently cried herself to sleep for the fourth night in a row during her stay with the Fosters.

-linebreak-

"Callie!" Jude squealed as he jumped on his sister's bed. "Sissy wake up." Callie opened her eyes and saw the little boy with brown hair and wide brown eyes identical to his older sister. "Yayy! You awake!" Jude said clapping his little hands together.

"Hey Jude," Callie said, sitting up in her bed. "How'd you sleep, Little Man?" Jude smiled at the nickname that their mom had called him.

Jude said," Good. Hey sissy, will you play with me?" Callie nodded and got out of her bed. Ever since her mom died, Callie vowed to herself that she would put Jude first. Her needs came second.

"What do you want to play?" Callie asked, opening a bag where she kept her and Jude's toys.

"Dolls!" Jude cheered. Callie knew that her brother was different than other little boys. He liked to paint his nails and play dolls. Callie never minded, but other kids always teased her brother, calling him "weirdo" and "freak". One time Callie got in trouble because she punched a boy who called Jude a "freaky gay boy. " Callie knew a lot for her age, but her mind refused to completely understand the word 'gay'. Her mom always said that Jude was different but that it wasn't a bad thing. If Callie knew one thing, though, was that this family was far from normal. Not that that was a bad thing either.

"Okay," Callie shrugged as she pulled out two dolls and they started playing together.

After playing for a little while Jude turned to Callie and asked," Callie. Do you miss Mama?" Callie set down her doll and sat next to Jude.

She wrapped Jude in a hug and said, " Everyday, Jude." Callie felt tears prick her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had to stay strong. For Jude. "Why? Do you miss Mama?"

Callie felt Jude nod against her. "Sissy, I'm tired." Callie looked at the clock. His first nap time was around noon, and the clock read 11:50. "You snuggle with me?" Jude aaked the six year-old. Callie nodded and picked up Jude, carrying him to her bed. Callie layed Jude down and crawled into bed with her brother.

"I love you Jude," Callie said, kissing her brother's cheek. Jude wrapped his arms around his sister, and Callie listened until her brother's breathing evened out. After she was sure that Jude was asleep, she untangled herself and went downstairs to eat. She knew everyone had already eaten, but she hadn't . She walked downstairs and went to the kitchen, passing Stef, Lena, and the twins who were watching a movie.

She saw Brandon sitting in the kitchen, coloring in a coloring book, and he said," Hey, Callie."

The young girl looked at Brandon and answered him with a simple,"Hi." Brandon wasn't sure how he felt about the quiet new foster kid. She reminded him of when Mariana first came to their house. Except Callie was tough and watchful of her younger brother, while Mariana was just shy.

"Why didn't you get up for breakfast?" Brandon asked, his six year-old mind filled with curiosity. Callie just simply shrugged. "Okay..." Brandon said skeptically. He wasn't sure if he trusted Callie. Sometimes she gave a look that looked like she wanted to hurt somebody. Callie reached to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple.

She was eating quietly when Stef called from the living room," Callie! Brandon! Why don't you come watch the movie with us."

Brandon answered," Okay moms. I'm coming." Brandon turmed to Callie and said,"You know they won't hurt you, right? Come on, let's go watch the movie." Callie shrugged and followed Brandon, as Brandon sat by the twins and Callie sat by herself on the floor. Callie wished that she could be cuddling with her mom right now, but she tried to push those thoughts out of her head as her focus resumed to the TV screen. For now, Callie was okay with sitting by herself and watching the movie with the nice family she lived with.


	2. Chapter 2

"Callie, do you want to play with me?" Five year-old Mariana Foster asked Callie.

Callie looked at Mariana and shook her head. "I don't really want to," Callie replied, quietly.

Mariana looked at Callie, then she turned to Jesus. "Jesus will you play with me?" Jesus looked away from the television screen and at his sister.

"Why don't you ask Callie?" Mariana's twin sugested.

"I already asked her, dummy," Mariana said, looking at her brother. "She only plays with Jude. Why do you only play dolls with Jude?" Mariana looked at the girl who was sitting quietly with her hands in her lap. Callie shrugged and lookedi at the floor.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Jesus asked, and Callie whipped her head around to look at Jesus. "He's kind of weird. " Jesus wasn't trying to be mean by saying that, but Callie took everything anybody said about brother personally.

Callie stood up and looked at Jesus," What did you say about my brother?" Callie had her hands clenched in fists.

"Woah," Jesus said, "I just said he was kind of freaky. Like is there something wrong with him?"

"No, there's nothing _wrong_ him," Callie spat. 'What's so wrong with him playing dolls? Talk about my brother again and I'll-I'll punch you. Then there will be something wrong with you." Callie raised her fists, like she was about throw a punch. Callie had repeated this speech multiple times to people who have picked on her brother. She never had to actually hit someone, except for one time when after she recited the speech, and a kid shoved her.

"Mama!" Mariana yelled, "Callie's going to hit Jesus!" Callie heard feet come down the stairs and she saw Lena.

"Callie, honey, what're you doing?" Lena asked, and Callie realized that her fists were still raised.

She dropped them and muttered," Sorry." Callie dropped to the floor and put her head in her hands. "Sorry," she repeated, this time with a shaky voice.

"Callie, it's okay," Lena said, walking over to the little girl. "Why were you mad at Jesus?"

"He was making fun of Jude," Callie said, barely above a whisper. "He called him weird and freaky."

Lena looked to the five year-old boy sitting on the couch. "Jesus! Did you say that?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Mama, I wasn't trying to be mean!" The little boy exclaimed amd then he pointed to Callie. "She was going to hit me!"

"I'm sorry, Lena," Callie said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I thought he was being mean to Jude. I wasn't going to actually hit him."

"It's okay, I knew you wouldnt hurt him," Lena said softly. In all honesty, the woman didn't know if Callie would've hit him or not. But she knew that this girl was loyal to her little brother. She would do anything for him. "But it's not okay to threaten him either."

Callie's bottom lip stuck out," Are you going to make me leave?"

"Callie!" Lena exclaimed, surprised at the little girl. "Why would we make you leave?"

"Because the mean lady who brought me here told me that if I was bad, you would make me leave," Callie said. The little girl was very upset, and was actually starting to like this house. "I don't want to leave."

"Oh, Callie," Lena said, kneeling down so she was eye level with the girl, "we don't want you to leave either." Lena smiled at Callie and she simply nodded back.

"Where's Jude?" Callie asked suddenly, looking worried. "Is he okay?"

Lena chuckled lightly and said,"Jude is fine, honey." Lena admired that the girl looked out for her brother. "Jude's still sleeping." Callie nodded, and sat Indian style on the living room floor.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you, Mariana and Jesus," Callie said after she sat down. Lena was surprised that this girl had willingly apologized to the two five year-olds. "I'll play with you now, Mariana," Callie added, giving a small smile to Mariana. "It'll make up for me being mean to you."

Mariana nodded excitedly after the offer and said,"Come on! Let's go play with my Barbie dolls." Mariana grabbed Callie's arm and practically drug her up the stairs.

When they got upstairs, Mariana pulled out her Barbie house and said," Do you actually like dolls? Or do you just play with them because Jude likes dolls." Callie shrugged and waited until Mariana handed her a Barbie doll.

"You know, Callie. You're a good big sister," Mariana commented, while they were playing. Callie just nodded, not realizing that Mariana was talking about a big sister for her. Not just Jude.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie and Jude were sitting very quietly at the dinner table. They watched the family with careful attention, listening to every word. Jesus was rambling on about something that happened in his kindergarten class. Callie had a straight face and her brother was giving a small smile. While Jude was still listening when Callie started to think to about her mom. She thought about her mom's long, pretty hair. How her mom brushed Callie's hair every night to make it pretty like hers. Callie envied that her mom's hair was so pretty , and she could easily brush her own hair.

"Sissy!" Jude said tapping his sister's shoulder.

"What?" Callie asked, pulling herseld out of her thoughts.

"Lena asked you question," Stef said. "She asked if you good day in class. No trouble?"

Callie looked to Brandon who was in the same class as her, pursed her lips and said," Nope. No trouble." Callie looked to Brandon again then nervously rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was dead giveaway that Callie was lying.

"Callie..." Lena said, warning her. "You're not lying are you?" Callie looked at Brandon and she closed her eyes.

"I didn't mean to," Callie said. "He made me mad so I yelled at him. But I apologized after. He forgave me and the teacher said that it was okay as long as I was truly sorry and didn't do it again."

"Who's 'he'? " Lena asked, hoping that it wasn't the teacher.

Callie looked at Brandon again and hung her head as she said," Brandon."

Lena looked at Brandon who had his arms crossed with his eyes looking in the direction of Callie. "Callie! Why would you yell at him?"

"Mama!" Brandon said. "I made Callie mad. It was my fault, she apologized after, too. It wasn't Callie's fault!"

Callie looked up at Brandon, surprised that he was taking all the blame. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," Callie said, sniffling.

"Mama, really it's okay. Callie it's okay. I'm the one that told you not to tell Mama," Brandon said, as he got up and walked over to the girl. "I don't care that you yelled at me. I'm the one that was asking how your mom died." Brandon tried to hug Callie, but she pulled away.

"Stop talking about my mom!" Callie yelled and her breathing became quick. Callie sat down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chin. Callie had tears pouring from her eyes and she was starting to not be able to breathe.

"Callie!" Lena said as she sat down next to the girl. "I think she's having a panic attack. Callie take a deep breath. Stef go grab a wash cloth and put cool water on it." Callie was starting to get light headed, and Jude began to cry.

"Brandon, take Mariana, Jesus, and Jude upstairs. We'll talk later," Lena said, as Stef came back into the room with a cool rag.

"But-" Brandon started, but saw the look in Lena's eyes and he nodded. "Come on guys," Brandon said, holding out a hand towards Jude. Lena took the cool rag and laid it on Callie's neck.

"Callie, I'm going to take you to the couch," Stef said, looking at the little girl. "Just calm down and try to rest." The girl nodded and Stef picked her up and bought her to the couch.

Stef and Lena soothed the girl until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

"I don't want her to go to school tomorrow," Lena said moving hair from the sleeping girl's face.

"Yeah I can stay home with her," Stef said, standing up. "I'm going to go talk to the others. I'll be back."

As Stef walked up the stairs she ran into Jesus. "Hey Mom is there something wrong with Callie?"

"No," Stef said, patting Jesus' hair. "She's jist had a rough day. Come on get upstairs, I need to talk to you guys."

When Stef got up to Jude and Jesus's room, she saw that Jude was still crying. "I want Callie, " Jude said with his lip sticking out. "I want to make her happy."

"It's okay Jude," Stef said, picking up the little boy. "Callie's already asleep. Lena made her feel better."

Stef heard Lena call from the bottom of the stairs. "Stef, can you bring Callie to her bed?"

Stef looked at Brandon who was standing in the doorway of the room and said,"Brandon, get Jude ready for bed and Lena's going to come talk to you and the twins." Brandon nodded and walked into the room as Stef walked out. she got to the bottom of the stairs and told Lena,"The kids are waiting for you upstairs. I'll get Callie."

Stef walked quietly to the sleeping girl and picked her up gently, with a blanket still wrapped around her. "Mama," the girl whispered quietly, as Stef reached the stairs. "Mama," Callie said weakly, as she snuggled into Stef.

"Shhh, Callie," Stef whispered, kissing the girl's temple. "It's okay. Just sleep, I won't leave you alone." With those soft words, Callie went back into a peaceful sleep in Stef's arms.

 **A/N: I'm back up and running. Hope to update again today.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Callie woke up, she noticed that Mariana's bed was made, and the house was quiet. Her memory of last night was somewhat fuzzy. She remembered Lena getting upset about her yelling at Brandon. As soon as she stood up, she noticed that she had a headache.

"Hello?" The young girl called out, walking towards the hallway.

"I'm in my room, Callie," she heard Stef's voice call from her bedroom. Callie walked towards Stef and Lena's room and stopped at the doorway. She saw Stef laying on the bed, looking at something on her laptop.

"Ummm... Where is everybody?" Callie asked, hesitantly, looking at Stef.

"At school, and Lena took Jude to the daycare by the school," Stef answered simply, closing her laptop. "Lena and I thought you should stay home today after what happened last night."

"You're keeping me home because I yelled at Brandon?" Callie asked, confused. "Am I in trouble?"

Stef chuckled and sakd," No, you're not in trouble. Callie do you know what a panic attack is?"

Callie nodded and said," My Mama said that I had one on my first day of Kindergarten. She said I couldn't breathe and I was crying, so my Mama had to pick me up and take me home so I could sleep. Then she took me to the doctor's and they said I had one because I didn't want my Mama to leave."

Stef noticed that Callie was still standing in the doorway and she said," You can come in, Callie."

Callie shook her head and said," My mama said, 'Never go into somebody's room unless it's mine or Jude's.'" Callie was sticking to her mom's word and did not step one foot into Stef's room.

"Well what did you do if you went to a friend's house?" Stef asked curiously. "Did you just not go into their rooms or..." Stef trailed off, looking at the girl who was now pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked. This made Stef even more curious. "My friend is Jude. My mama told me that I had to be Jude's friend. Jude comes before anything." The girl said the last sentence like it was something she memorized.

"Callie, that's so sweet of you, but you know you can make other friends, right?" Stef said, watching Callie, who put a hand on her forehead. "Do you have a headache, Callie?

Callie tried to act tough and said," No!" Stef looked at her and Callie quietly said, "Yes."

Stef smiled and said," Come here, and you can lay in my bed while I get you some medicine and water."

"But I'll break my Mama's rule!" The six year-old exclaimed, with worried eyes. "I don't want to break my mama's rule."

"Oh Callie, I'm sure that your Mama would be okay with you breaking it this one time," Stef said, patting the empty space next to her on the bed. "She probably made that rule because some people have things in their rooms that could get easily broken. Plus, all the others come in here all the time. It's okay Callie."

Callie looked at Stef and nodded as she took one small step into the room. She let out a breath that she had been holding since she lifted her foot up. The girl said nothing as she walked to the bed and climbed onto the comforter. Callie layed down and Stef tucked a strand of hair behind Callie's ear.

"See, it's not so bad in here, love," Stef cooed, while stroking Callie's hair. "I'm gonna go get your medicine, Callie Q. Okay?"

The girl's eyes got wide and she she said," How did you know?"

"Know what, Callie?" Stef asked, standing up.

"That my nickname is Callie Q!" Callie said, surprised. "That's what my Mama called me. How did you know? My Mama was the only one that called me that. Jude doesn't even know my nickname. She only called me Callie Q whenever it was just me and her. She said it was a special nickname." The girl's face turned sad just thinking about her mother.

"Well if you don't want me to call you that-" Stef started, but Callie cut her off.

"No, it's okay," Callie said, looking at the older woman. "But don't tell anyone about my nickname. Now it can be our special nickname."

"Okay then, Callie Q," Stef said with a broad grin as she reached the doorway. "Get comfortable and I'll bring you some medicine."

Callie nodded, and smiled as she drifted off to sleep before Stef even got back with the medicine.

 **A/N: I am back up and running again. My problem seems to be fixed. Thank you for reading; please review**

 **-greyowl23**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home!" Lena called, looking in the living room to find that it was empty. Jude followed in behind her, but everybody else was either going to a friend's or had an after achool activity. "Stef? Callie?" She looked in the kitchen and no one was there either.

"Where's sissy?" Jude asked, looking at his foster mom.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Lena replied, picking up the little boy. They walked up the stairs and saw Stef laying on her and Lena's bed, running her fingers through Callie's hair. Callie was asleep, and wrapped under Lena's blanket, with a glass of water on a nightstand.

"Oh, hi," Stef whisoered towards Lena and Jude. She stood up and said," Callie's been so good, she's practically slept the whole day, and we watched a movie. Is she ever this good?" Stef asked, looking towards Jude.

"Only with Mama," Jude said, pointing to his sister. "She never listened to anyone but Mama. Mama said she was a Sweet Little Angel." Jude finished looking at Callie, who had woken up.

Stef gave Lena a kiss and said," I'm going to take Jude downstairs and get him a snack. Could you stay up here with Callie?" Lena nodded and Stef took Jide downstairs.

Callie had now sitten up in the bed and looked at Lena. "Where's Jude?"

"He's downstairs with Stef," Lena said, walking into the bedroom. "Did you sleep good, Callie?" Lena asked, taken off her shoes and jacket.

"Mmm-hmmm," Callie hummed while nodding. "Did you have a good day?" Callie asked, surprising Lena. Jude said that she was only like this with her mom.

Lena decided not to question why the young girl was acting different, so she just replied," I did. There was no one in my office today for bad behavior."

Callie nodded and said," Maybe it's because I wasn't there." Lena looked at Callie. Callie had said it with such seriousness, Lena didn't think she was joking. Lena took a sigh of relief when Callie let out a small smile. "I got you!" Callie said, giving a mischievous grin.

"Are you always this funny when you're not upset?" Lena asked, smiling as she walked to the girl.

"I guess," Callie said, shrugging. "You know I wasn't mad at you, right?" Callie asked looking at the older woman. "I was just upset about what happened to my Mama."

"Oh I know, honey," Lena said, sitting next to Callie on the bed. "And I was never mad at you, Callie. We just hate it when you get in trouble and you aren't nice. Okay?"

Callie nodded and said," Okay. I won't get in trouble any more." Lena took a chance and wrapped her arms around the little girl. Callie didn't move, she didn't pull away. She just sat there, letting Lena hug her.

"Callie, you know that nothing you do will ever make us not want you, right?" Lena inquired, moving her arms off the girl.

"Okay," Callie said, shrugging. "I just don't want to leave here. The lady that took us here told us that we wouldn't be here forever. "

"Well, Stef and I are going to do everything in our power to keep you and Jide forever," Lena said, patting the young girl's shoulder. "That's a promise."

"I had a dream today," Callie said, looking at Lena. "My Mama was in the dream. She was brushing my hair to make it pretty like hers. Then, I asked her about what I should do in a new house. She said that she knew I would never forget her and she said that I could..." Callie trailed off with tears pricking her eyes.

"It's okay, Callie," Lena said, hugging the girl. This time, she hugged Lena back. "What did your mom say you could do?"

"She told me that I could call you guys Mom and Mama," Callie finished, looking up at Lena. "Is it okay if I call you Mama?"

"Of course, Callie!" Lena said, now crying herself. "I will never try to make you forget your Mama, but I will love you as much as your Mama did."

"Thank you, Mama," Callie said, looking at Lena. "Do you think I could call Stef, Mom, Mama?"

Lena said," Yes, baby. I'm sure that she would love for you to call her Mama. Now, do you want to go eat something?" Callie nodded, and Lena and Callie travleled down the stairs.

When they got downstairs Jude saw Callie and exclaimed," Sissy! You're awake!" Callie smiled at Jude and sat down beside him. "Why were you in their room?" Jude asked, looking at Callie.

"Speaking of Callie being in our room..." Stef started, as she looked at Callie. Lena stopped making sandwiches for a minute and looked at Callie. "Little Ms. Callie here, decided that she was going to stand in our doorway instead of coming in our room. Didn't you, Callie?"

Callie nodded and said," Mom! You weren't supposed to tell her about what happened this morning!"

"I wasn't going to tell her about that, Calli," Stef said. Then realization struck her face and she turned to Callie and asked," Wait, I'm Mom now?"

"Is that okay?" Callie asked as she looked at Lena who gave her a thumbs up.

"Callie, that's more than okay!" Stef exclaimed as she walked over to give the girl a hug.

"Wait," Jude said, looking at the older women. "Can I call you Mom and Mama too?"

"Yes," both women replied. They smiled, knowing that they had gained the trust of two kids today.


	6. Chapter 6

" Why do we have to stay with grandma, again?" Brandon asked, watching Stef put on her shoes.

"Because, we're taking Callie and Jude somewhere special since we didn't get to celebrate the birthdays that they've had this year before they came to stay with us." Stef replied.

"Where are you taking them?" Brandon asked, messing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"That's not any of your business, Mister," Stef said, ruffling Brandon's hair. "Just make sure you're good for grandma. Okay?" Brandon nodded and walked out of Stef's room.

As soon as Brandon walked out, Stef walked out in the direction of Callie and Mariana's room. "Callie, you almost ready, honey?" Stef asked, as she saw Callie standing in front of the mirror in her room, trying to fix her hair.

"Yeah, I just have to finish brushing my hair," Callie said, pulling the brush through her hair. "I'll be done in a few minutes." The young girl was clearly struggling to tame her curly hair.

"Do you want me to see if Lena will do your hair, Miss Callie?" Stef offered. She would've offered herself, but Stef wasn't good at fixing a girl's hair. Especially someone like Callie who had very wild hair.

"But she's getting Jude ready," Callie said, continuing to brush her hair. She stopped for a moment, turned to Stef, and asked," Do you think that she could put my hair in two braids?"

Stef smiled and replied," I think she might be able to do that. Let me go ask her." Stef walked out of the room, and toward Jesus and Jude's room. She saw Lena putting shoes on Jude, who was wearing a green polo and jeans. "Hey honey, Callie wants to know if you will brush her hair and put it in braids for her," Stef said as Lena stood up, finished tying Jude's shoes.

"Yeah, I'd love to do her hair," Lena said. "Can you stay here with Jude?" Stef nodded, and sat with Jude as Lena exited the room. Lena walked into Callie and Mariana's room, and saw Callie sitting on her bed. She had a brush in her hand, her eyes brightening when she saw Lena.

"Are you going to do my hair?" Callie asked, smiling. Lena nodded and sat behind Callie, beginning to brush her hair gently.

-linebreak-

Callie and Jude got out of the car, Jude wearing the clothes Lena had put on him, and Callie wearing a green play dress with white leggings. The siblings walked side-by-side, following Stef and Lena.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" Stef asked, as they entered the movie theater.

"Yes!" Jude exclaimed, and Callie smiled.

"Now this has to be our secret," Lena said, looking at the two kids, "If the twins or Brandon find out that we took you to the movies, we'll never hear the end of it. Okay?" Both children nodded vigorously. "Now while Stef's getting the tickets, let's go get popcorn. Lena wasn't the fondest of letting her children consume all that salt and other unhealthy properties, but the two kids had been through a lot in the past week. Especially Callie. Lena and Stef thought that the two kids deserved it.

"Okay, ready for the movie?" Stef asked, holding the tickets in her hand. Lena now had popcorn for everyone.

"Yes!" Jude and Callie both answered.

-linebreak-

"How was the movie, guys?" Stef asked, as they got out of the car and walked to the front door. She was testing the kids. She had asked the same question about ten times on the car ride home.

"What movie, mommy?" Callie asked innocently, walking to the front door. Stef was starting to see how this girl was getting along wirh this family, and how she had opened up more.

"Atta girl," Stef said, then turned to Jude. "And how was the movie for you, Mister?"

"My favorite part was when-" Jude started, but stopped when he saw Stef's face. "Oh, never mind. I didn't see a movie."

Stef smiled as she opened the door and said," Kids, we're home!"

Stef saw Sharon and her other three kids watching a movie. "Oh, Hello Stefanie," Sharon said, looking at her daughter. "How was your night?"

"It was good," Lena replied. "We need to talk to all of you for a second. If that's okay."

Everyone sat down in the living room and Stef said,"So, we wanted to ask you guys a question about Callie and Jude. We noticed that you guys seem to like it here, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to make this your forever home."

"You mean you want to adopt us?" Callie asked, amazement in her eyes. Stef nodded and Callie said,"Yes! I want to stay here."

"Jesus, Mariana, Brandon?" Lena asked, looking at the three kids on the couch. "Do you want Callie and Jude to stay with us forever?"

"I'm okay with that," Brandon said, shrugging.

"Yayy, I'll finally have a sister," Mariana said, smiling. "And Jude's so cute." Jude gave a big smile, happy for the attention.

"So it seems that you guys are joining our family," Stef said, wearing a huge grin. "Jesus? What about you? Do you want Callie and Jude to stay?"

"Yeah, Jude's cool," Jesus said. "And Callie can teach me how to punch like she does, right?"

"NO!" Stef and Lena yelled. And everyone erupted in laughter.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review.**

 **-Greyowl23**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is based off a suggestion by a guest. I hope you like it. Thanks for the idea!**

"What do you mean we can't go?" Mariana shrieked, staring at her moms. "That's not fair."

"Mariana, honey, we can't go until Callie and Jude get adopted," Stef tried to explain to the furious five year-old.

"I agree with Mariana, that's dumb," Jesus said, his arms crossed. "We've been waiting forever Mama."

"Well we could go to the zoo," Lena suggested. "Then after, we can go eat somewhere. We'll still go to Disneyland, just not this weekend."

"I'm cool with that," Brandon said, shrugging. "I like the zoo."

"Of course you do," Jesus said, rolling his eyes

"Hey! Leave your brother alone," Stef said, staring at Jesus. "I think it's nice that he's willing to give up something for the sake of Callie and Jude."

"Can't we just leave them here?" Mariana asked, her arms crossed like Jesus'. "Like grandma could watch them or something."

"You think that's fair, Mari?" Stef asked, somewhat mad. "Remember how we couldn't take you guys to Disneyland while we were fostering you and Jesus?"

"Mama," a small voice called from the hallway. It was without a doubt Callie's .

"Yes, honey?" Lena said. "What do you need?"

"What's Disneyland?" Callie asked.

"It's an amusement park that we're going to after you and Jude get adopted," Lena said, answering the girl's question. "Do you and Jude like the zoo?"

"We've never been," Callie replied. "We we're going to go for Jude's fourth birthday."

"Well how about we go tomorrow, okay?" Lena suggested and Callie nodded. After Callie left Lena said," We're going to the zoo!"

-the next day-

"Come on kids, we gotta go," Stef yelled, as she made sure that she had the wagon, for when the older kids get tired of walking, and the stroller for Jude. "We want to get there before it gets really busy."

Mariana came down the stairs with Jude holding her hand. Mariana was wearing a sundress with a matching sun hat. Jude was wearing a t-shirt and cloth shorts. Brandon followed after them with Jesus trailing behind him. Brandon, like Jide, was wearing a t-shirt and cloth shorts, but Jesus was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts. All three boys were wearing baseball caps. Callie came down last, wearing a t-shirt and girl shorts with her ponytail pulled through the back of the cap she was wearing.

"Are we ready, munchkins?" Lena asked, appearing at the front door with a cooler of drinks and snacks.

They all nodded and head out to the car. Stef started the car and they started the drive to the San Diego Zoo.

-linebreak-

The family of seven pulled up at the entrance and got out of the car. "All right, the zoo awaits."

"Mommy, what about sunscreen," Brandon asked, sticking his arms out. "I'm gonna get a sun burn."

"Okay, B," Stef said. "We are going to once we get in there. Callie and Jude, you guys will definitely need sunscreen too." Stef wasn't too worried about Mariana and Jesus because they tanned instead of burned like Brandon.

"I hate sunscreen," Jude said, complaining.

"Yeah," Callie said, agreeing. "Are you gonna take forever like our Mama did?"

"Well you gotta do what will keep you from getting hurt," Lena explained, holding Mariana's hand. "I'm pretty sure that you would rather take time putting on sunscreen instead of getting sunburned."

"Yeah," Callie said. "Can I hold your hand too, Mama?" Callie asked, reaching out to Lena's free hand.

"Yes, baby," Lena answered, holding onto Callie's hand, which upsetted Mariana.

"Mama, but I wanted to be the only one holding your hand," Mariana said. "I like holding your hand."

"Well Callie wants to, too," Lena a sweet, trying to close it down before a huge fight started. "You are both Mama's girls, so you both can hold my hand."

"No! First, we can't go to Disneyland, now Callies and Jude are your favorite!" Mariana said. "And I want my room back! I hate Callie!"

"Mariana!" Stef said, butting into the argument. "That is unacceptable young lady. That was very rude. You need to apologize!"

Callies lower lip quivered, and she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Callie," Mariana said, walking over to sister. "I didn't mean to make you sad. Can we still be friends?"

"Yes," Callie said, wiping her eyes. "Can I still be your sister?"

"Yep," Mariana answered, and the two girls hugged it out and continued to walk towards the zoo. Each holding one if Lena's hands.


End file.
